The invention relates to an electricity generation system and more specifically to one that is powered by the force of the wind.
The two major forms methods for generating electricity generation utilize water power that turns electricity producing turbines and fossil fuels that power electric power plants. Currently, fewer dams are being built for the purpose of generating hydroelectric power. The fossil fuel electric power plants continue to consume a large amount of the worlds non-replenishing resources of coal and oil. Attempts have been made to use solar energy and wind power to produce electricity from their unlimited source of natural power. Most of these systems are costly when compared to the cost of electricity produced by fossil fuels.
The common wind powered generators have propellers or blades that are rotated by the force of the wind to produce electricity. Some of these wind generators have a tower base 200 feet or higher. These wind generators have blades or propeller up to 90 feet or longer. The tower base may have a foundation in the order of 30 feet deep. Some of the wind generators can cost more than a million dollars each.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel electricity generation system that can be powered by the cyclic force of the wind against a wind collecting sail assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel electricity generation station that can be moved by trailer to different locations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel electricity generation system that can be used to generate clean electrical power at a moderate cost.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel electricity generation system that utilizes spring motors that are wound by using the force of the wind.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel electricity generation system that is economical to manufacture and market.